


小行星66

by lihuaxiaojj



Category: lihauxiaojj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaxiaojj/pseuds/lihuaxiaojj





	小行星66

第二天早上，许棠舟真的想死了。  
他的眼睛果然更肿了，一百个煮鸡蛋敷了也没有用，是哭的，连嗓音也哑了。他想，这副样子一定丑死了，只想躲进枕头里。  
  
床很大，他趴在床单上，雪白的身体布满咬痕。  
“啊。”被填满时，他没忍住声音，却还是想要遮住自己的脸。  
  
这已经不记得是第多少次被进入了。  
一次比一次深入。  
好几次，都差点被凌澈硬生生地在非发情期闯入生殖腔的入口。  
疼得许棠舟浑身打颤，他果然没能躲过一劫。  
  
其实昨晚的记忆很模糊，许棠舟只记得凌澈在客厅就开始吻他。  
凌澈的语气那么凶，动作却很温柔。  
唇舌纠缠中，他也不知道怎么去的床上，被脱光的时候他是羞耻的，不知道到底要遮住哪里才好，是凌澈抓住他的手腕别在头顶，然后问他：“怕吗？”  
  
他看到了Alpha俊美的脸，看到了那双浅棕色眸子，摇了摇头，只说：“你轻一点。”  
凌澈便一寸一寸地吻了下来。  
  
许棠舟敏感得可怕。  
凌澈第一次给他贴腺体贴的时候就知道了。  
少年时他们不是没做过这么亲密的事，可那时候的许棠舟还没分化，身体感官都如同被无形的雾给遮挡住，并不如现在这样，碰一下便泛起层层叠叠的绯色。  
  
一把窄腰纤细，肚脐圆圆的，Omega的性器也很干净漂亮。  
拥抱着亲吻时，它会顶在凌澈的坚实的腹肌上，头部可爱地吐出粘液，弄得Alpha湿哒哒的。  
  
舌头舔着舌头，灼热的烈日信息素让他们被一团火包裹着，浑身汗津津的，Alpha终于迎来了初次结合热。  
AO性别的支配与臣服根本没有道理。  
这是他们彼此的第一次。  
没有过别人的第一次。  
  
整整四年，才姗姗来迟。  
  
未到发情期的Omega难以分泌大量的体液来润滑自身甬道。但许棠舟的敏感程度，竟让他在Alpha释放的信息素下濡湿了身体。  
凌澈原先不知道。  
直到看见了床单上的湿痕。  
  
许棠舟眼尾发红，用勾人又不自知的眼神看着他，平日外人眼中冰雕玉琢的一张脸春意浓重。  
最初的羞涩褪去，他变得主动，想要更多。  
舌勾着舌，唇咬着唇，喘息、呻吟，从他的口中溢出，让处于初次结合热的Alpha几乎用尽了毕生自制力，才不至于莽撞地捅伤他。  
当然，他这时有多敢撩，后来就哭得有多惨。  
  
许棠舟完全没预料到第一次会这么疼：“仇音给我看的片都是骗我的。”  
凌澈快气笑了：“你还看片？”  
许棠舟委屈：“想着你看的。”  
凌澈：“……”  
许棠舟：“真的……我没有骗你，我再也不对你撒谎了……”  
  
这个时候还敢撩，凌澈被逼得又硬了几分，只想就这么干死他算了。  
即使还并未成结，Alpha粗大的性器也形状可怖，已不能单单用一个剑柄去形容。   
  
穴口是湿润的，却过于窄小。  
  
在滑腻体液的帮助下，凌澈一边亲他，一边将他的两条长腿架在肩膀上，狠狠心，慢慢地将自己深深埋了进去。  
不过性器才挤进去一个头部，许棠舟就白了脸色：“好痛！！”  
凌澈好心疼，可是也好难受，他不得不停下来，轻轻抚摸身下人，眼底好似着了火，快要失控了。  
“崽崽。”这个姿势下，他吻了许棠舟的膝盖，“你放松一点……”  
许棠舟眼泪掉下来：“你太大了……我好难受，好胀……”  
听完这一句，凌澈抓住那截窄腰，全根没入。  
  
那个完全结合的瞬间，凌澈是没有理智的。  
  
结合热毫不留情，Alpha骨子里的兽性显露无疑，待他稍微理智回笼，许棠舟已经射了两回，后颈被咬了一次，肩膀上也有咬痕，正在床上哭着要爬走。  
凌澈把他拖了回来。  
  
“我不要了！”许棠舟哭喊。  
  
穴口已经被撞击抽插得红肿不堪，被撑得光滑，连皱褶都看不见了。  
每一次深入，凌澈都能感受到滚烫内壁紧窒的吸吮。  
守候长大的Omega终于被自己占有了。  
腺体被咬破后，冷冽的新雪气息溢出，刺激着凌澈的神经，只想继续贯穿他，得到更多。  
连续的撞击中，许棠舟呜咽一声整个人脱力。  
  
“崽崽。”  
凌澈依依不舍地抽插几下，才艰难退出去，将人搂住亲吻，“不怕。我们停一下。”  
  
“……你说的，不要骗我。”  
许棠舟瘫在他怀里，腿都在抖，一点力气也没有了，“我受不了了……”  
  
不一会儿，高强度的运动就让这位语言上的巨人、行动上的矮子睡了过去。  
许棠舟真正睡过去的时间很短。  
  
初次结合热是Alpha的第一次被动发情。  
激烈的情事里，他们无法自控，暂时的忍耐也只会很快就到达生理极限。  
许棠舟果然如同秦宝所说，被日得很惨。  
  
几乎是不停歇地被插入。  
他射到最后，都射不出东西了，凌澈才发泄过两次而已，Alpha在结合热期间的的变态持久度，让人害怕。  
  
此时，察觉他想躲起来的动作，凌澈又把他捞了出来，面对面搂在怀中进入。  
  
汗水从凌澈胸肌滑落，性感得无可救药。  
许棠舟根本没办法拒绝他。  
  
赤裸的躯体交缠在一起，Omega的皮肤嫩滑得不像话，浑身都是吻痕与牙印。一下一下地，快感却疯了般再次袭击他的大脑。  
  
凌澈的俊美面孔在他眼中显得很深情，是他平时没有看见过的样子。  
  
“凌澈……”许棠舟被顶入，快感灭顶，咬住唇勉强喊着，“哥哥。”  
  
凌澈身体僵了一瞬。  
说开后，两人之间再没有任何猜忌与阻挠。  
该原谅的，不该原谅的，凌澈都早已在这两天的失联中被彻底打败。  
  
“想起来了些什么？”  
凌澈一边轻吻他的唇，一边捏着他的后颈。  
  
许棠舟无暇思考，只回吻：“唔……我现在不想说……”  
  
两人同时到达了高潮。  
  
凌澈没再问，只亲了亲他的眼睛，然后……再次咬了兀自散发出Omega冷冽味道的腺体。  
  
许棠舟在疼痛中意识到。  
……  
他的Alpha正试图用所有的方式标记他。


End file.
